


Right By Your Side

by PerculiarPen



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only a little hurt/comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerculiarPen/pseuds/PerculiarPen
Summary: Ivy's been on a mission for a few weeks and Carmen's feeling pretty lonely when she hears the front door unlock.This is a uber fluffy fic so if that's your thing please enjoy :>
Relationships: CarmIvy - Relationship, Carmen SanDiego/Ivy, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Right By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this came to me a few days back thus I decided to write it! Please enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this :))

Carmen sighed as she laid in her rather cold bed. Typically Ivy would be right next to her but the redhead was currently on a mission for ACME, leaving Carmen in this predicament. She felt so lonely, so cold without her fiance right next to her.  


Carmen buried her face in her pillow, this was torturous and it had only been a few weeks by this point. Shame flowed through her system as she wondered if this was how Ivy had felt all those months alone after Carmen had disappeared. She felt horrible upon realizing that she had unintentionally put Ivy through this dreadful feeling.  


The brunette shook her head trying her best to not think about all that. She knew Ivy didn’t resent her for that, and yet she always felt guilty about it. More so now that she knew how she felt all those months, alone. She pulled the covers closer to her hoping that they might warm her up, but no luck. They didn’t come close to the warmth and love Ivy provide her.  


Carmen sighed once again as she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would finally come to her. A moment later she was woken up by the quiet unlocking and shutting of the front door, a smile slowly formed on the thief’s face as she heard soft shuffling. Despite the darkness, she could see a figure move around the bed, accidentally bumping into something as they did so. A familiar voice let out a hushed “oh geez,” before swiftly crawling into bed.  


Carmen felt the smaller woman shuffle closer to her, and once she was close enough the brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead. She placed a gentle loving kiss onto Ivy’s forehead as she pulled her close.  


“Carmen? What are ya doin’ up still? Did I wake ya,” Ivy whispered nervously.  


“No Ives, you didn’t wake me. I was just having trouble sleeping,” Carmen explained with a smile stretched across her face. “But I feel better now that you’re here.” Carmen pulled Ivy closer, resting her head on the shorter woman’s. Ivy’s presence instantly warmed the brunette up, the loneliness she had been feeling melted away as Ivy wrap her arms around the thief’s waist.  


“I’m glad. I really missed ya Carm,” Ivy whispered as she snuggled into Carmen’s embrace, desperately wanting to hold her as close as she could.  


“I missed you too Ivy,” the thief explained with a gentle smile, doing her best to keep herself composed. She had never really felt as lonely as she did this past week and the guilt of realizing that she put Ivy through the same thing had been eating away at her. “I’m so sorry Ivy.”  


“What are ya sorry for,” the redhead asked in a concerned tone.  


“I just... I never realized how lonely you must’ve felt when I just...left,” the brunette explained in a slightly strained voice. Shame was quickly consuming her as she thought about all those nights her girlfriend, fiance now had spent alone.  


“Oh, Carm hush. That’s in the past,” Ivy stated as she sat up to look the brunette in the eyes. “All that matters ta me is that you’re here, now. You’re here next ta me, givin’ me the best cuddles in the world. Now promise me that you’ll stop puttin’ yourself down for somethin’ that happen a while ago. It hurts ta see you like this,” the redhead stated as she gently kissed Carmen’s forehead. “I’m just happy ta have ya by my side. That’s all I need.”  


“Ivy,” Carmen’s words died on her lips, she felt so touched. So loved. She pulled the shorter woman close, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Ivy wrapped her arms around Carmen as she was pulled back onto the bed. Carmen broke the kiss and just stared at her gorgeous fiance who gave her a warm smile while doing her best to catch her breath.  


“I love ya Carm,” Ivy confessed. “Never doubt that.”  


“I-I love you too Ivy,” Carmen announced lovingly.  


The two women once again snuggled up to each other as sleep quickly took over.  


Sunshine bled through the blinds as it rose and the beams of light happened to land directly onto Ivy’s face. She groaned quietly while pulling the covers over her head, hoping to get a little bit more sleep. That didn’t seem to be in the cards for her today so she tossed the comforter to the side and sighed as she stared at the ceiling.  


“Good morning love,” Carmen purred from the doorway of their bedroom. Ivy sat up, her jaw-dropping upon seeing what the brunette was holding. In Carmen’s hands was a bed tray with quite the spread of food on it. At the center of the tray was a stack of heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes drizzled with maple syrup. To the side was a bowl of Ivy’s favorite fruits, as well as a cup of coffee. Cream and sugar had been placed at the side, along with some extra syrup.  


“Carm ya can’t be serious,” Ivy said taken aback by the gesture.  


“Of course I’m serious Ives,” Carmen beamed as she placed the tray in front of her fiance. “You always make me feel like a princess, so let me return the favor.”  


“C-Carmen, I don’t know what ta say,” Ivy stuttered softly. Carmen had prepared breakfast for Ivy before, but she’d never done something like this. The redhead was speechless, so instead of using her words, she leaned and placed a gentle loving kiss on Carmen’s cheek. The brunette blushed as she felt the kiss, even after being together for so long Carmen could never get over how romantic Ivy could be. “Thank you, I really appreciate you takin’ your time ta do this for me.”  


“Of course Ivy, you’re my world, and don’t you forget that,” the brunette confessed with a loving smile as she snuggled into Ivy’s side, closing her eyes and sighing contently as she did so. She felt something pressed to her lips, she opened her eyes to see her fiance holding a strawberry out for her.  


“Ya don’t expect me ta eat all this by myself, now do ya,” Ivy teased with a loving smirk. “Have at least some of it Carm.”  


Carmen smiled softly as she took the strawberry, taking a small bite of it as she watched her love enjoy the meal she made for her. She snuggled closer to Ivy, worries from the previous night gone. Carmen sighed, her thoughts consumed by how right it felt to be by Ivy’s side once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo mega fluff. I was like let's be really wholesome!
> 
> Personally, I really love the breakfast in bed scene the most cause it's just so cute :>
> 
> Constructive criticism's always welcome! Thank you for reading!! ;w;


End file.
